In collaboration with several Principal Investigators at the CCR/NCI, in silico screening of large small-molecule databases has been initiated in 2004 for a number of molecular targets relevant for cancer. We are using the CADD Group's resources, including our screening databases to generate lists of compounds to be purchased from commercial suppliers, with the goal of obtaining novel lead compounds in in vitro and/or cell-based assays.